Naurto: Reincarnated Gamer
by AXjamez
Summary: A hormonal teen reincarnated as Naruto with the Gamer Ability is going to fuck the story up, mainly cannon with twists and turns future harem
1. Prologue

a/n I do not own Naruto this is a fanfiction I make no profit

So this is new, who would've thought reincarnation is a thing, or that the elemental nations exist in some other dimension. To be honest I can't wrap around my head which is stranger, but this, this takes the cake write above me in big blue words is freaking me out.

 **Congratulations you have been chosen as the Gamer**

 **Say/think status to find out more**

Well I guess I better get started 'status'

 **Status Window**

 **Name: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Age: 0**

 **Job: The Gamer**

 **Level: 0 (0/100 EXP)**

 **Level: 0**

 **HP: 50**

 **CP: 50**

 **CC: 0%**

 **STR: 0**

 **VIT: 0**

 **DEX: 0**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 5**

 **Luck: ?**

 **AP: 0  
PP: 0**

 **Perk:**

 **Uzumaki:** because of Uzumaki heritage + 3 VIT & \+ 5 INT per Lv, + 100 HP and CP per Lv, + 25% additional EXP and effectiveness towards Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu, -15% EXP & Effectiveness towards Chakra Control, Hot headed: loose cool from taunts 15% easier

 **Special perk:**

 **Gamer:** allows you to live your life like a video game. You've only just got it and working out the basics.

 **Titles:** **None**

 **Description:** you have just been reborn as Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto congratulations. You will now live the legend instead of Uzumaki Naruto let's see what happens

well, ain't that something, being an Uzumaki is pretty awesome so having past memories of the show and The Gamer ability this is going to being intresting. Fuck I'm going to be an awesome SS-class Ninja, save the world and have a small harem, don't want too many women. **Ding!**

 **Main Quest**

 **Objective one: Become an SS-class Ninja like your farther before you.**

 **Objective Two: Save the world**

 **Objective Three: Gain a harem of 3-5 members**

 **Rewards**

 **Objective one: 10,000,000 EXP, 100,000,000 Ryo, Flee on sight order in Bingo Book and fear from all yours and Konha's Enemies.**

 **Objective two: 100,000,000 EXP, Honoured REP with most of the world**

 **Objective three: lots and lots of Sex**

FUCK! That is some kind of main quest I wasn't even being serious about the harem but things are looking up from dying from a 15 year old hormonal teen to this, this is going to be so much fun, but so much work, I wonder if I have any skills **Ding!**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer's body:** have a body that lets you live life like a video game

 **Gamer's mind:** be able to think most things logically and calmly and immune to psychological affects

Okay so this is what most people have at the beginning of fanfictions when they acquire the Gamer ability, Man I'm going to make Naruto so much more badass than he was in Cannon, a whiny pussy. Let's see if I can get any new skills like that observe I may as well try and look around the room and get that observe skill like most fanfictions. Let's start by trying to move my head it can't be that hard. Fuck who knew how hard it was for babies to move, oh wait someone is holding me just look up **Ding!**

 **SKILL CREATED: Observe! Lv 1**

 **Allows you to gain basic information such as Name, Age, job, rank and level up to a difference on 100**

 **People to observe till LV2 [0/5]**

 **Name: Sarutobi Biwako**

 **Age: 55**

 **Job: Medic-nin**

 **Rank: Jonin**

 **Level: ?**

 **Level up Observe to see more.**

So this is the thirds wife, to be honest she's looking pretty good for fifty five. This is really boring of only been 'alive' for two minutes at most and I'm already bored, I know soon that Obito should be coming in soon, but right now this is a real pain I can't understand what they are talking about I know it is Japanese but I don't understand Japanese.

She walks right pass a fairly tall man but I can't see his face I assume it is my farther and walk right up to my mother lying down resting she talking to me and looks really happy **Observe.**

 **Name: Uzumaki Kushina**

 **Age: 24**

 **Job: Hot headed mother and ANBU Captain**

 **Rank: ANBU Captain**

 **Level: ?**

I didn't know she was a part of ANBU I know that there are some fanfictions her being a member and having the nickname Red Death I wonder if that's true too. Ah fuck this someone just grabbed me must be the Kid Obito **Observe.**

 **Name: Uchiha Obitio**

 **Age: 14**

 **Job: Harbinger of the End**

 **Rank: Chunin**

 **Level: ?**

Man he's pretty tall for a fourteen year old and that is some badass Job name I wonder if I'll get a badass job later as well. Why am I so calm someone who is about to rip the Kyuubi no Kitsune out of my mother and destroy a whole bunch of Konohagakure. Probably a mix of knowing what is going to happen and **Gamer's Mind** but this is the beginning of having a shitty life until I save the entire population of Konoha my life is going to be fun.

What the fuck! I forgot the Obito just throws Naruto up it the air, I know your pretty pissed and all but I'm a baby for Kami sake your sensei one at that too, oh wait it's all good Dad's got this **Observe.**

 **Name: Namikaze Minato**

 **Age: 24**

 **Job: New worried Farther and Hokage**

 **Rank: Kage**

 **Level: ?**

Yay go Dad I start swinging my arms about and start giggling in happiness my dad looks really happy to see my smiling he looks pretty attractive no wonder he bagged my mom I thought in the anime he didn't look that good looking in it and I didn't understand how he had fangirls in both real life and the anime. Sigh I hope I really do get his looks.

Dad's talking to me now but I have no idea what he is actually saying he's flashed us outside to Konoha's forest after I briefly felt the heat from the explosion but right now I feel really cold being but naked he is doing one of those monologue things before he flashes again this time to our house and tuck me into a bed an starts talking to me again like I can actually understand anything. Damn I'm tired I'm just… just going to sleep now.

 **Ding! New skill unlocked detect killing intent**

 **Level up detect Killing intent**

 **Level up detect Killing intent**

 **Level up detect Killing intent**

 **Level up detect Killing intent**

 **Level up detect Killing intent**

 **Level up detect Killing intent**

 **Detect killing intent now level seven**

 **DECTECT KILLING INTENT (NEW SKILL)**

 **Can resist killing intent from people up to 70 level higher than yourself**

 **Can detect who is casting killing intent towards yourself up to 100 feet**

 **Level 7 EXP to Level 8 [786/2,781]**

I'm still somehow asleep but I can see myself gaining this new skill, huh pretty awesome to be a baby I feel the bed fall down slightly as someone who I can only assume is my mother being placed down next to me as she holds me closely and fresh hot tears fall from her face hitting myself.

Oh shit fuck theirs the Kyuubi fuck it's big huge I guess this is where I become a Jinchuriki and have the village hate me for most of my childhood and teens. My mom seems pretty pissed about what my Dad about to do but he somehow calms her down and starts the sealing of the fox into myself. Shit that is a big claw. **Observe.**

 **Name: Kurama**

 **Job: Kyuubi no Kitsune**

 **Rank: King of Bijuu**

 **Level: ?**

I see dad give the key to a Toad that I can't remember the name of and starts talking with mom again. **Ding!**

 **NEW SKILL LEARNED JAPANESE**

 **LEVEL ONE**

 **CAN UNDERSTAND AND COMPHREAND SOME JAPANESE**

"Naruto, Don't be picky about your food eat lots so you can grow big, make friends you don't need a lot of them. Just a few that you can really trust! Everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses, so don't feel down, if you're not good at something. Oh, and don't forget the three shinobi vices: Be especially careful when lending or borrowing money. Don't drink any alcohol until you're twenty. I'm a woman myself, so I don't know much about this, but don't go after a bad one. Find someone just like your Kaa-san! Naruto you will face a lot of pain and suffering in your life. Believe in yourself. I wish I could stay with you longer! I love you. Gomen, Minato, I spoke for too long." My mother is now openly crying and I'm starting to have tears now as well I'm in a brand new world that I don't want to face by myself.

"Naruto, my advice as your father… is everything your chatty Kaa-san just said. Hakke Fuuin…"

 **Ding!**

 **NEW SPECIAL PERK UNLCOKED JINCHURIKI**

 **YOU ARE NOW THE NEW JINCHURKI OF THE YANG HALF**

 **ADDITIONAL +3 VIT & +5 INT PER LVL, + 250 CP PER LVL, + 25% ADDITIONAL EXP EFFECTIVENESS TOWARS STR SKILLS AND FIGHTING TYPES, - 25 EXP AND EFFECTIVENESS TOWARDS CHAKRA CONTROL, -50% EXP TOWARDS REPUTATION GAIN WITH THOSE WITH NEUTRAL AND LOWER**

 **Ding!**

 **REPUTATION CHANGE**

 **YOUR REPUTATION TO THE GENERAL POPULATION OF CIVILIAN KONOHAKAGURE IS NOW HATED AND DISLIKED BY SOME SHINOBI OF KONOHAKAGURE**

Well fuck, I haven't even been introduced as the Jinchuriki or 'hero' that my farther wanted to village to see and I'm already hated by nearly everyone at my home, anyway I know some facts that were never confirmed in the anime well things only really one thing, my parents' home wasn't destroyed and hopefully only The Third knows about so I can move into, I'll probably talk about when I'm a Chunin and I'm planning to graduate early so I can get there sooner and don't have to worry about the old man dying before I get to move in and get a bunch of kick ass techniques that my parents have. It would be awesome if I could learn Flying thunder God and its second step as well as the barrier version I could probably talk to my father's guard squad because they probably know that I am his child.

 **Intelligence and wisdom as increased by one for thinking things through logically,**

Huh that's neat. Now like all powerful Ninja's the most important thing, sleep.

A/n here is somethings about the stats if you want to know

 **Strength (STR):**

The strength attribute determines the person's overall physical power. This attribute affects the amount of damage a person can inflict on another with Taijutsu, kenjutsu, bladed or blunt objects and weapons. It also affects a person's ability to reduce damage when blocking and affects the amount of weight they can lift, or throw.

 **Vitality (VIT):**

The vitality attribute determines the person's overall health. This attribute also affects a person's ability to regain health outside of combat and resist special types of damage from things such as poison, chakra draining, paralysis, burns and more.

 **1 VIT = 25 HP**

 **1 VIT = .5 REGEN**

 **DEXTERITY (DEX)**

The dexterity attribute determine the person's overall movement. This attribute affects a person's accuracy, evasion speed, and ability to land critical strikes on an opponent in close, mid, and long range combat. Dexterity also plays a major role in pick pocketing, stealth, and the ability to handle weapons properly as well as the use of both hands for everyday things as well as dual wielding.

 **Intelligence (INT):**

The Intelligence attribute determines the person's overall ability to think quickly and innovation. This attribute affects the strength of their chakra, how much they have, and how fast they ca recover their chakra out of battle. It also affects the strength of a person's natural affinity, ability on creating variations, and a technique's overall power.

 **1 INT = 25 CP**

 **1 INT = .5CP REG**

 **Wisdom (WIS):**

The wisdom attribute determines the person's common sense, perception, overall control of their chakra. It also affects their ability to learn, memorize retain information, and determines how smart they are. Wisdom also plays an important role in learning certain skills such as Genjutsu and Medical Ninjutsu as well as defending from mental attacks

For every 15 points of WIS the experience points gained increased by a single %.

 **Luck (LUK):**

The Luck attribute determines the person's overall chance. Luck is unique compared to all the other attributes as it is capable of influencing anything from finding or looting random items, winning money while gambling, to encounters and outstanding successes/failures (such as critical hits)

That is the information for attributes now how levelling will work some things will require EXP but others will have objectives that need to be met like observe needs you to observe a certain number of people to level it up, there will be bonuses to levelling up something a certain number of times like skills will gain an extra thing for example observe will gain extra information for each level up

Levelling up base level

To level up to level 1 you need 100 EXP which is ten times the level

To level up to level 2 you need 200 EXP from ten times level 2 and an additional 50 EXP from half of the total EXP needed to level up to level 1 so the total EXP need to level up will be 250 and then level three you will need 425 EXP level 5 will be 710 EXP (rounding down to make a who number to the nearest 5 or ten)

This is how it will work for levelling up in anything that requires EXP

For the harem I want to keep it small to keep it more plot based and not make this into a lemon, they maybe lemons but not until the future where it gets into the shippunden stage I already have two people chosen for the harem but you guys can vote for who you want and if neither of my two choices are in the top five ill make the harem up to seven people but I plan to have five (I'm not going to say who I have chosen just yet) the only two people that definitely won't be chosen is Sakura and Hinata.

 **People you can vote for:**

 **Tayuya**

 **Temari**

 **Ino**

 **Tentetn**

 **Samui**

 **Yugito**

 **Yugao**

 **Kurenai**

 **Shizune**

 **Fem! Kurama – if not voted as one of the members will remain a male**

 **Hana**

 **Mei**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **Kushina – ill make it work someone but will still be incest**

 **Shizuka**

 **Koyuki**

 **And any other you can think of**

About who reincarnated into Naruto isn't important it is just some random guy who is still quite hormonal and that is why he thought of the harem. If you want any skills to be added into the story or if you have any ideas of Jutsu's just make sure they have a name and adequate description and I may add it


	2. Chapter 1: Early Beginnings

Reviews

 **Magister of light** Recommended that I use Grammarly which I have used for this chapter so hopefully the grammar will be a lot better compared to the first.

 **ZaynNaz** yeah sorry about all the caps I tried to do better in this chapter

 **Creus** thanks for the skill recommendations but I haven't seen The God of High School so I will have to watch it before putting them in

 **Mr Beaver Buttington** yes I probably will be worse :)

 **NTluck** yeah I couldn't really find that many Naruto gamer fics so I just thought fuck it and started writing my own fanfic. I also actually have a plan for the female teammate for Naruto team. And you may or may not be right with one of the characters you have chosen

 **Mermizle** I will definitely try and pull this fic through and make it good

And thanks for everyone voting for the Harem the results so far will be placed at the end of the chapter. I didn't really expect much when I wrote this because I have written one thing before but on Wattpad and not many people read it so it was kind of killer for me to continue to write it, but I can believe that there is already 125 people following this story and 85 people have made added it to their favourites after just one chapter, all of these things give me more motivation to write so I did this quite quickly and also longer.

I don't not own Naruto

 **Chapter 1: early days**

It has been a couple of weeks since I was born and the sum it up with one word would be fun, I've spent two weeks eating, crying and shitting. I guess there has been one good thing and that's levelling up **Observe** to level 4, one more level and I unlock descriptions from everyone but the amount of information given will be based on the difference between our levels. That, however is the only good thing that has happened in this life, oh wait **Japanese** has gone up to level 2 and I can now start to speak the odd word but I'm trying to do it when no one else is in the same room as me, but I just mouth the words in case of old man Hokage has kept an ANBU guard on me. I'm pretty sure Naruto had a guard until he entered the academy.

Talking about the old man he found me along with the dead bodies of my parents fairly quickly after the whole sealing ordeal, he didn't say anything just looked and smiled sadly at me while picking me up and walking back towards the village. I'm quite happy about that actually he didn't try to talk to a new born baby it was quite nice being left in peace especially after watching your parents being killed in front of your eyes and then having the killer sealed into your body.

To be honest, being introduced to the council was kind of funny all the civilians were scared stiff at first and then they were all calling for my head saying I was the Kyuubi I didn't know I was a hundred feet tall fox with nine tails swinging them like weapons. Unsurprisingly the clan heads just thought me as a child, a few even wanted to adopt me but most probably wanted me to bring up their power bases _*cough* Uchiha *cough* Hyuga._ Although Mikoto probably tried to get Fugaku to adopt me being friends with my mother and all, didn't want to leave me with the wolves and all that. Thankfully no one was allowed to adopt me Jiji could see how the power shift of the clans would change if the resident Jinchuriki was placed with one of them.

Danzo of course had the brilliant idea of making me into a weapon to benefit Konohagakure (read himself) he looks like an even bigger sleezeball unanimated kind of like Snape from Harry Potter just crippled… and old. I got to give it to Hiruzen he's got some mean killing intent my detection levelled up 2 still nowhere near as bad as the Kyuubi but still, it wasn't even directed at me and I felt the effects from it.

And that, that is the all intresting things that have happened in my first two weeks of my second life the Hokage came to visit me for about an hour a couple of days ago probably just to see how I am doing and if the orphanage matron is taking care of me or not. She's not, but when the Hokage was around she was saying how I was a little angel and even gave me some extra food (which taste horrible by the way, no wonder babies are always puking). When he's not around however I'm given just enough not to starve and straight up neglects me A CUTE ADORABLE BABY FOR CHRIST SAKE! But this means I can't Level up Japanese as easily because she doesn't talk to me and I can't even level up observe because I'm just stuck in a crib staring at the ceiling, eating, shitting or sleeping.

I'll just have to make do for now, I'm pretty sure that Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage at five and the academy starts at six so I'll have at least one year where I can focus on myself and won't have to dumb down around the matron it's probably best if I make a plan.

Start focusing on my motor skills so I can start walking early this will probably increase my **STR** and **DEX** by one which will be a good start, I'm pretty sure I won't have too many stats until I am around five.

If I am not got to increase my stats a lot I should probably gain new skills and try to level them up as well as my currents skills particularly reading, writing and calligraphy so I can learn quicker and eventually learn seals.

When I do get kicked out of the orphanage I should probably not go straight to the Hokage office unless if I have been their multiple times, otherwise I should survive on the streets a couple of weeks hopefully by then he'll find me and give me that apartment.

Train in the basics of being a Shinobi, with the money given to me by Jiji I should try and live off as little as I can which will be hard at first, people either over charging me or kicking me out. Again after a few weeks I'll go talk to Jiji about stuff being really expensive and ask him if someone else can buy my groceries for me. I'm going to make sure I have a balanced diet I'm not going to be a little midget like Naruto

Once in the academy they do really basic stuff like math, geography, writing, reading and history so I'll study all of that stuff and ace when were at the academy. If I don't move up I'll just go to the old man and complain that it's too easy and I already know everything and get him to test my himself if he doesn't believe me.

At some point find Gai so he can train me in Taijutsu as the academy are going to try teach me some rubbish I'll either train in the wrong Kata's around him and he will approach me or ill approach him and talk to him about my fighting style.

I want to become a Genin within two years and a Chunin within two years after graduating hopefully by then I'll get told about my heritage and If I don't I'll cut the bull shit and just tell him I know and I want to move back to the house and start training in their techniques. Hopefully I'll meet Jiryia and I can sign the Toad contract and get training from him. Should probably meet the kyuubi at some point too but ill figure that out later

 **For logically thinking things through +1 in INT and WIS**

Well that is also helpful I'm guessing I can do everyday activities and training to increase my attributes as well, I don't know when ill got other more quests to help myself level up the main quest is awesome but I need some other things. **Ding!**

 **New quest!**

 **Learn how to walk [time limit 8 months]**

 **Requirements: STR 1, DEX 1 and Crawl skill LVL: MAX**

 **Reward: 50 EXP, New Skill Walking**

 **Failure 25 EXP unlock walking 3 months later**

Huh? I guess every time I ask something like a quest I get it and back when I was thinking about being a kickass ninja I got the main quest. Any way I guess it's back to training my motor skills, after all I need to be able to move to be a ninja can't be sitting on my ass all day.

Should start by moving the limbs to go to smaller parts of the body like fingers and finally the head, its damn fucking heavy no wonder everyone has to be careful with it.

 **xXx**

 **3 months later**

 **Ding!**

 **New skill Unlocked**

 **Crawl LVL 1**

 **250 EXP to LVL 2**

Yes, yes, YES! I can finally crawl the worst three and half months of my life is finally over, the pain of doing nothing but laying down is over! I've never felt so free in my life to be able to crawl about like a little menace that I am. Another good thing that has happened now that I can finally crawl is getting a plus one in **DEX** , I am pretty sure I needed that dexterity before I could crawl and I'm guessing I need a plus one in **STR** before I can walk. Step one is working along nicely for my plans, now to crawl all around the orphanage to level it up.

 **Five minutes later**

Damn who knew babies had such little stamina, I don't even think I was going as fast as I could, I only got **3 EXP** for my troubles too, this is going to be troublesome, ha starting to sound like Shikamaru and I haven't even met him yet. I've got to rest a bit before trying again maybe I'll get a plus one in **VIT** and start filling out my stats some more because seeing a bunch of zeroes isn't exactly making me happy. Right back to it after all Rome wasn't built in a day and I need to progress as quickly as possible for the best advantages for myself.

 **xXx**

 **Four and a half months later**

Come on here we go just a little bit more now then I'll be able to start walking. I've got that plus one in strength now so I just need to get my skill of crawl up to LVL 5 which is the max level it can go to and then I can start walking and start my progression to levelling up.

 **Ding!**

 **The skill Crawl is now LVL Max**

 **You know have to requirements to start walking**

 **Upgrade the skill Crawl to Walk**

 **Y/N**

Yes. I can't bear to be crawling around the place any longer I need to start walking

 **Skill unlocked Walking**

 **Walking LVL 1**

 **250 EXP to LVL 2**

 **Ding!**

 **You have complete the quest LEARN TO WALK**

 **Reward: 50 EXP**

 **You can now start walking**

Now it's time to Level walking up so I'm not stumbling around the place because that is going to be annoying. Right now just push myself up a bit and one foot in front of the other.

"Naruto" I turn around and see old man Hokage staring at me with slight surprise

"Jiji" I shout, this being the first word I've spoken to anyone Hiruzen looks even more surprised as well as really happy. **Reputation with Hiruzen Sarutobi increased by 50**

I start running towards him with my arms stretched out for a hug. Thunk! "Wahhhh" fuck I shouldn't have tried to run with only level one walking that hurt like a bitch. This sight of course made the old man start to chuckle. He walks up to me and picks me up

"Naruto, already walking and I was your first word. I wish that wasn't the case" he said remorsefully "your first words should have been Kaa-chan or Tou-chan, your parents should be here watching you take your first steps. I know you can't hear me or understand me but I'm sorry I failed you, you should be living with a family to care for you. You're just a babe Naruto but be strong"

"Hai!" I shout excitedly

"Ha ha ha. So full of life just like your mother I can't wait to see you grow up into a fine man. I've got to go now until next time." He place's me back on to the floor

"Bye-bye" I call back to him waving my hand to him as he walks away.

Damn Jiji's really laying it hard on himself, it was my parents' choice to die for me just wish I could age quicker because this is annoying doing such mundane task I want to start spiting giant fireballs out of my mouth and start kicking ass.

 **xXx**

 **10** **th** **October**

 **Happy Birthday!**

 **+1 to all base stats**

 **+50 CP & HP**

Man it's been a year already this going well so I can start to learn how to read and write which will definitely help me learn all I need for the academy. Might as well check my Status as I haven't looked at since I was born. **Status!**

 **Status**

 **Name:** **Namikaze-** **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Age: 1**

 **Job: the Gamer**

 **LVL: 0 (50/100 EXP)**

 **HP: 150**

 **CP: 300**

 **CC: 0.8% (-0.32) 0.48**

 **STR: 2 (+ 25%) 2.5**

 **VIT: 2**

 **DEX: 2**

 **INT: 8**

 **WIS: 8**

 **LUK: ?**

 **AP: 0**

 **PP: 0**

 **Perk(s):**

 **Uzumaki:** Uzumaki heritage; +3 VIT & \+ 5 INT per LVL, + 100 HP & CP per LVL, + 25% additional EXP and effectiveness towards Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu, - 15% EXP & effectiveness towards Chakra Control, Hot headed: loose cool from taunts 15% easier

 **Kyuubi Jinchuriki:** \+ 3 VIT & +5 INT per LVL, + 250 CP per LVL, + 25% STR & 25% additional EXP effectiveness towards STR skills and fighting types, - 25% EXP and effectiveness towards chakra control, - 50 EXP towards reputation gain with those with neutral and lower

 **Titles:** **None**

 **Description:**

You have been reborn as Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto congratulations, you will now live the legend of Uzumaki Naruto. The Namikaze part of your name is greyed out because it is not public knowledge that you are the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki you are hated by most of Konohagakure population. Your main Goal in life is to become an SS-class Shinobi in the Bingo Book and have a harem.

 **Skills:**

 **Observe [LVL: 4]:** allows you to view basic information from people such Name, age, job and rank. It also allows you to view people level as long as the difference between yourself and the person being observed is 100 or bigger. Next Level Unlocks the ability to see people's attributes and gain a description of them, depending on the difference of Level the amount of information given in the description will vary between person to person.

 **Detect killing Intent [LVL 9]:** can resist killing intent from people up to 90 level's higher than yourself and can detect who is casting killing intent towards yourself up to 100 feet. Next level reaches level max and can resist killing intent from people with a level difference of 100 and unlocks the ability to cast killing intent.

 **Japanese [LVL 2]:** can understand and comprehend some Japanese's and can start to speak the odd word. The next level unlocks the ability to combine words and speak short sentences of two to three words.

 **Walking [LVL 1]:** ability to walk on your two feet you can only stumble around so far or use things like chairs and coaches to steady yourself walking. Next level you have more balance when walking

 **Gamer's Mind [LVL MAX]:** be able to think most things logically and calmly and immune to psychological affects

 **Gamer' Body [LVL MAX]:** grants the user a body the plays by the rules of a video game.

Yes that looks a lot better than it did a year ago once I finally level up my CP are going to sky rocket, I just need to level up observe and find out how much chakra everyone else depending on age and rank. I can't wait to see how'll ill stack up against everyone else in this world filled with heroes and monster, now nap time.

 **xXx**

 **Two years later**

Stupid old women, kicking me out of reading lessons because I 'breathe too hard' what that fuck does that mean. Half the kids were practically screaming their head off to each other. I knew the matron didn't care for me but she still fed and clothed me I didn't think she outright blatantly hated me, man my plans aren't going as well as I thought they would. I know the main progression rate will hit once I'm five, so not for another two years, but this is driving me crazy I'm only level one and getting to level two is a snail race. I've manged to unlock reading and writing and levelled both up a few times but it's not enough, maybe I'm worrying too much I'm pretty sure I'm ahead of everyone else my age. I could try and steal a few books that are left around the place and try to read them in my spear time and I should probably find a kanji dictionary so that can help me progress to be an awesome seals master. I really don't know why Jiraiya didn't teach Naruto any in the anime it's in his blood, but then again Naruto from the anime probably didn't have enough patience to sit down and write continuously and study from books, he just wasn't cut out from it. So if I am going to be stealing books I should probably cut paper and writing utensils so I can also improve that. I'll wait until the middle of the night to get them.

 **xXx**

I waited a couple of hours for the sound of all the other wards of the orphanage to go to sleep. Before I got out of bed thankfully I have a room to myself and I don't have to share because this would be a whole lot harder. I creep along the floor being careful not to make any noise so I don't wake anyone up or alert the matron because that, that would get in mean a whole other shit storm which I really don't want to deal with especially as it will just stunt my growth further.

I walker closer and closer towards my door and slowly pull the handle of the door down and slowly and carefully pull the door towards me just enough to sneak through. One in the corridor I sneak along the shadows. **Ding!**

 **New skill unlocked!**

 **Stealth level 1**

 **Grants the player the ability to hide in shadows**

 **20% chance of remaining hidden when being still**

 **15% chance of remaining hidden when moving. Percentage lowers with how fast you are moving.**

 **250 EXP to LVL 2**

This will definitely be useful to remain hidden and sneak into the library. I should probably only get a couple of books I won't be able to carry much more. As I continue to stealthily move along the corridor the further away the library feels like it's getting further and further away but after so long I finally get there. I should probably getting different books at different reading levels so I can progress quicker and so I don't have to sneak off every other night. Damn I wish I had an inventory so I could store a bunch of stuff.

 **Inventory discovered!**

 **Depending on STR you can carry a wide variety of things in a pocket dimension that no one else can get.**

 **Your pocket dimension can currently hold 10kg**

Thank God for the gamer ability all ways coming through in the clutch. Okay just **observe** the books and see if I can currently read them or not, I'll take ten books two of each level and by the time I finished those ten I should be level six in reading. Now there should be some ink and brushers over here and paper over there, okay now that's all in my inventory time to head back to bed. **Ding!**

 **Skill Stealth has levelled up to level 2**

 **22% chance of remaining hidden when being still**

 **17% chance of remaining hidden when moving**

 **475 EXP to LVL 3**

Ha already getting useful skills for being a Shinobi. At the home stretch now just a few more steps then I'm back in my room and I can start studying on how to be a badass.

"What are you doing up!" the old matron says with a sharp stern voice. Fuck let's see if I can get out of this.

"Sorry ma'am, I needed the go toilet"

"Fine you little shit just get to bed and be quite about" yeah fuck you too

"Yes ma'am"

 **Ding!**

 **New skill Unlocked Lying!**

 **Lying Level 1**

 **5% more likely to be successful when lying**

 **250 EXP to Level 2**

Today has been fruitful, it's quite late now so I should go to bed and start levelling up reading and writing tomorrow and I should start learning Kanji. Hopefully by the time I leave this place I will have maxed the level of at least writing and have reading and Kanji quite high up because the sooner I can start on sealing the better. I have at least two more years to get this high and then I can start training.

 **xXx**

 **Two years later**

The time is approaching now it's my birthday in a couple of days and then I'll be kicked out of the orphanage: the Matron is definitely getting more agitated at my presence and snaps at me more easily. These past two years however have shown a lot more progress than the first three my writing is now the max level I can have and I can't level my reading up anymore with the books that are given at the orphanage, I have also levelled my kanji reading and writing a few times.

Later tonight Jiji is taking me out for some ramen, and Naruto is definitely not exaggerating when he says it is the food of the Gods because it really is. The first time he took me out for ramen was on my fourth birthday where he took me to Ichiraku and I absolutely fell in love with the place. Now every time Jiji takes me out we go there which is only about once a month when he checks up to see how I am doing. The first time I went out of the orphanage with Jiji I also noticed a lot of the glares given my way because of Kurama, Talking of Kurama I won't be meeting him any time soon probably not until I become I Ninja which will hopefully be within another two years when I become seven because I'm pretty sure you have to do one full year at the academy.

I've been out of the orphanage a few times myself the Matron doesn't care about what I do as long as I'm back for curfew, she only cares whether or not she'll get in trouble or not over me. I have tried making friends a few times but as soon as their parents see me near them they tell them how much of a trouble maker I am and how they should stay away. Now when ether I go out I am all ways 'training' in some way. Which is pretty much me doing light exercise like running around the place, which has improved my **DEX** and **VIT**. I haven't really done much strength training so my **STR** hasn't gone up by much but my **DEX** has actually sky rocketed compared to everything else other than **INT** and **WIS** because off all of the writing I've done has increased my **DEX** by 1% every level and I also do stretching every day to get more flexible. Almost all my skills haven risen in some way by sneaking continually to the library I have levelled up **Stealth** a few times and my detect killing Intent has risen slightly but not by much because the civilians are pretty pathetic, to be honest I'm not even sure it has risen a level in about a year.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by a knock on my bedroom door as the Hokage walks into my room.

"Hello Naruto-kun, how are you doing?"

"Jiji, I'm fine. How are you?" the old man chuckles at this

"All ways so polite Naruto and so young, are you ready to go?"

"Yep" as say as I walk next to him and grab his hand.

By now it's quite dark outside it's probably only around eight o'clock but it is around that time of the year when it is darker earlier, but there are quite a lot of lanterns out ready for the festival of the Kyuubi's defeat by my farther. It doesn't take that long to get to Ichiraku's only about a ten minute walk but it's quite nice the temperature of Konoha is always hot and sunny but tonight with the small breeze makes it quite cool.

"Hello Teuchi-Kun and Ayame-chan"

"Hello Old man, Ayame-nee-chan"

"Oh, hello Lord Hokage, Naruto-Kun what can I get for you two?" asks Ayame

"Two miso ramens please" I say haply, it really is that good

"And I'll take one pork ramen, thank you Ayame-chan"

"Did you here that Dad? One pork ramen and two miso"

"Yosh, coming up Ayame" says the old man

When the ramen comes down I eat it down quickly, nearly as quickly as the real Naruto but I'm still trying to eat it with some manners rather than a pig. Jiji Just laughs at this, he always seems really happy around me, probably because his old bones likes looking after to me to some extent and I also probably remind him of my parents.

"Hey…" I asked depressingly "why don't I have a Kaa-chan and Tou-chan? I've asked this question before because, well I'm a kid but he's never really answered before

"Hmm didn't I tell you before? All though that was a long time ago…"

"That's not what I want to hear! You're talking about when that beast called the Kuuybi (sorry Kurama) ran amuck, right?" I ask rhetorically "well that's not what I'm asking about! I just want to know. Who were my parents? What kind of people were they?"

"There's? No point asking that, it won't bring the dead back"

"No, no it won't but it will tell me the characters that they were. Where they good? Bad? Selfish? Selfless? What was there hair colour? Eye colour? Do I look like them? Were they criminals? I see the way people glare at me I haven't done anything wrong but wherever I walk there's hushed whispers and parents take their children away from me whenever I try to play with any of them. The only thing I can think of is that my parents must have done something, all you've told me is that they died in the Kyuubi attack."

"I'm sorry Naruto I can't tell you there names, they both had a lot of enemies because they were very strong shinobi that helped in the Third Shinobi War. They died fighting the Kyuubi to protect you and the rest of the village, they would do anything for you they wanted you to live a long happy life. You look just like your farther and act just like your mother. It was actually both their dreams to become Hokage like yourself"

"Thanks Jiji, I understand you'll just have to tell me more about them when I become a strong ninja. I'll become Hokage for my dreams and theirs. I'll protect the village and everyone in it just like they did."

"Naruto when, you become Chunnin I'll tell you more about your parents but you won't be able to anyone until you become a Jonin"

"Then I'll just become the youngest Jonin, I'll complete the academy in one year dattebayo I willl become the best ninja that Konohagakure has ever seen and surpass you and all the other Hokages."

 **Ding!**

 **New quest! Making your way up the ranks**

 **Objective one: become a Genin after one year in the academy**

 **Objective Two: become Chunin**

 **Objective three: become the youngest Jonin at any age before 13**

 **Objective: four: become Hokage like you're farther so you can achieve your dream as well as your mothers and fathers**

 **Rewards**

 **Objective one: 5,000 EXP, 5AP, 1 PP and 1,000 Ryo**

 **Objective two: 15,000 EXP, 15AP, 3PP and 5,000 Ryo**

 **Objective three: 50,000 EXP, 25AP, 5PP and 25,000 Ryo**

 **Objective Four: Honoured reputation with Konohakagure, 500,000 EXP 50AP 10PP**

Shit I guess this quest will be the biggest besides the main quest getting to Genin shouldn't be two hard as long as I know all the content and the academy three I should pass. I mean Sakura become kunoichi of the year and she couldn't do any physical work just did really well on the exams which should be too hard. But I'm still going to become rookie of the year and be stronger than just the basic three, because I kinda want to survive.

The old man chuckles at what I just said "well than Naruto-Kun I expect great things from you and good luck to you."

"Jiji, is it possible for you to give me a list of the content that will be needed to know and practice shuriken and kunai, and probably stuff on about unlocking chakra as well as any Jutsu that we will need to learn."

"Hmm, I see you are really serious about this Naruto-Kun. I will see what I can do but I cannot make any promises but you have obviously thought about this before. This shows you will become a great shinobi one day"

I scratch the back of my head at the praise "well there's also the fact that I don't really have anything to do at the moment (that Hokage laughs at this) I've read every book at the orphanage all ready and I have started exercising to get my body prepared to become a Ninja."

"You really I have done a lot. Okay I'll get some stuff ready for you for your birthday. So you can start training, I would like you do more childish stuff like playing but like you said no one is given you much of an opportunity. But when you are training I won't you to remember this isn't a game and everything you are learning can be potentially dangerous."

"Thanks Jiji, I promise ill make you proud" he smiles

"Well I guess it is time to take you back" he says as he grabs my shoulder and **shunshins** back to the orphanages and bids me good night

 **End**

Current stats

 **Status**

 **Name:** **Namikaze-** **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Age: 4**

 **Job: the Gamer**

 **LVL: 2 (50/100 EXP)**

 **HP: 1000**

 **CP: 1600**

 **CC: 1% (-0.4) 0.6**

 **STR: 6 (+ 25%) 7.5**

 **VIT: 14**

 **DEX: 5**

 **INT: 28**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUK: ?**

 **AP: 10**

 **PP: 0**

 **Perk(s):**

 **Uzumaki:** Uzumaki heritage; +3 VIT & \+ 5 INT per LVL, + 100 HP & CP per LVL, + 25% additional EXP and effectiveness towards Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu, - 15% EXP & effectiveness towards Chakra Control, Hot headed: loose cool from taunts 15% easier

 **Kyuubi Jinchuriki:** \+ 3 VIT & +5 INT per LVL, + 250 CP per LVL, + 25% STR & 25% additional EXP effectiveness towards STR skills and fighting types, - 25% EXP and effectiveness towards chakra control, - 50 EXP towards reputation gain with those with neutral and lower

 **Titles:** **None**

 **Description:**

You have been reborn as Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto congratulations, you will now live the legend of Uzumaki Naruto. The Namikaze part of your name is greyed out because it is not public knowledge that you are the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki you are hated by most of Konohagakure population. Your main Goal in life is to become an SS-class Shinobi in the Bingo Book and have a harem.

I won't be putting skills down because in the next chapter it is going to change a lot

 **Harem Vote**

For the harem vote I am only going to put the current top ten because there is like thirty different women chosen and a lot of them only have one or two votes so far.

Kushina 20

Fem Kurama 16

Samui 15

Kurenai 14

Ino 10

Tenten 10

Temari 10

Yugao 9

Mei 9

Hana 7

There is also about 4 four people with six votes so if your choice isn't listed don't worry they could still make the top ten


End file.
